You're All I Want
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: JackxSally. THis is set after Oogie's Revenge. FLUFFINESS GALORE!


You're All I Want

By TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495

**After playing Oggie's Revenge (for the 50****th**** time), I decided to add on where the game left off, with Jack and Sally embracing on Spiral Hill after Sandy Claws leaves. EXTREME JACK&SALLY FLUFF! Nothing too risky, so I think K+ is appropriate. I had my BFF Sam; the one I have turned over to the Dark Side (getting her obsessed with TNBC, like myself) proof-read this for me. But if you see any spelling or grammar errors we had happen to miss, we're so sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

Jack and Sally kept embracing each other, long after Sandy had gone. They just stood there, loving to be safe in each other's arms.

Jack pulled back slowly and cupped Sally's face with his skeletal hand, "My Sally. I'm so sorry I left you here, by yourself, for over 2 months. I've put you in so much danger and almost got you killed by Oogie, TWICE! And-"

He was cut short when Sally pressed her tiny cloth finger to his bony lips, letting her right hand brush against his cheekbone, "Shh, Jack. Please don't apologize. You're here now, and we're safe. I'm just glad that you're back." she finished, laying her hands gently on his chest.

Jack felt old love bloom in his chest as he hugged Sally's waist tighter, bringing her closer to him, "Oh Sally. The whole time Oogie had you trapped down there with that giant spider, all I could think about was how horrible my life would be without you. I was scared that I would never be able to hold you again, never tell you how much you mean to me and never let you know…" he rested his forehead against hers, feeling tears come on, "...how much I love you.." he finished in a whisper. He looked down at the ground, waiting for her response.

Sally gasped softly as her hands found their way back to his skull, tears stinging her eyes, "Is all of that true, Jack?"

Jack lost all control of himself at the feeling of Sally's warm hands, despite the freezing temperature, on his skull. He buried both his hands in her hair, "Oh, yes Sally! It's all true, every bit of it! I love you so much. There isn't a thing that I don't love about you. Your red hair, your emerald eyes, your wonderful smile, your cute clumsiness, your addicting cloth lips, your dark stitches that makes your intoxicating beauty shine through, I love it all! When I tried to be Sandy last year, that emptiness I was feeling wasn't boredom, it was loneliness. I was so alone before you came along in my life. But, I'm not alone anymore, my angel. You have brought so much happiness back into my life. If I had to give up my title as Pumpkin King, my wealth, or my life just to keep you safe, I would do it without hesitation. I love you . . . I love you . . . my beautiful rag-doll queen." He whispered between kisses as he planted them all over her face and exposed neck. He brought his hands back down to the small of her back.

Sally was totally taken up by his words, too shocked to utter a rational thought. She was brought back to reality when she felt Jack's kisses become slower and deeper. She shivered as she melted into his arms, bringing hers tightly around his neck, "Oh, Jack," she cooed softly, "When you were gone, I could only wish that you were safe." Sally felt like she was about to cry, "But now that I can see, hear you, and feel you, I know that my wish came true. I love you, too, Jack. You mean everything to me. You and I both felt alone. With the doctor forbidding me to go outside or speak to the citizens, I felt like an empty, lifeless shell waiting to be rescued. Then you came, you brought hope for me escaping the laboratory forever. I love you and nothing will ever keep me from loving you, not even Dr. Finklestein. I don't care if he locks me up and throws away the key, I'll find a way to see you. I love you, my Pumpkin King." She finished, burying her face in his chest.

Jack felt anger bubble up inside him when thought about how horribly Dr. Finklestein treats Sally. "I just absolutely hate the way he treats you." His arms tightened protectively around her waist and back.

Sally felt tears sting her eyes again, but this timer not of joy. She had been trapped in that prison the doctor calls a home for years. She had tried many times to explain to him that she and Jack were in love. But he wouldn't listen, passing it off as some silly crush she had on Jack, like almost every other woman in town, "Jack, it's just awful there. He won't let me leave and he locks me up if I do something wrong. Whenever I tell him we're in love, he claims that…" her voice began to tremble, trying to bring back painful memories, "…I'm HIS creation. He can do what he wants with me, when he wants with me and there's nothing I can do about it." She buried her face back into his chest, sobbing silently as her shoulders trembled.

Jack released Sally and took a step back. He wasn't trying to be rude; but the anger that he felt inside him was unbearable, his skeletal fingers would have dug into the cloth skin of Sally's back if he was still holding her, "How dare he threaten you? You're a living, breathing person; not a piece of property! How dare he treat the woman I love like dirt, when he doesn't even deserve you? I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going t-" he stopped himself when he heard a soft sniffle. He stared back to Sally, whose tear-stained face glistened in the moonlight. Jack's anger died away into concern and love, quickly embracing his crying rag-doll, he stroked her hair and whispered calming words to her, "Shh, my love. We're safe; it's going to be alright. I'm here, I'm here. He isn't going to hurt you anymore, my Sally…"

Sally's eyes widened. What did he mean 'he isn't going to hurt you anymore'? She would have to go back. Wouldn't she? "Jack, I really don't kn-"

"Shh," he said softly. He ran his left hand up and down her side; from her shoulder to her hip, and had his right one buried in her hair. He leaned in and kissed her. Sally kissed back eagerly, letting her hands travel back to his skull.

They pulled apart for a second, but only to kiss again. Their lips stayed locked; tiny moans of pleasure escaping from the back of both their throats. They both tightened their hold on each other as the kiss progressed. They both pulled back from lack of air, gazing in each other's eyes and eye-sockets.

When she finally came back to her senses, Sally asked, "Jack, what did you mean by, _he isn't going to hurt you anymore'_? I have to go back; I can't live in the streets."

Jack kissed her shoulder, then her neck, earning soft moans of pleasure from her, "I want you to come live with me, Sally." he whispered into her pale-blue skin, "I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to see you in my arms every morning. I want to be there for you when you need me, to make you laugh, to hold you when you cry, and to make you feel loved, because you most certainly are, my angel." He smiled into her neck.

Sally gasped at her king's request and actions, "Oh, yes Jack. I would love to live with you!" she moaned, but then was struck with realization, "Jack, what if the doctor tries to take me away?"

Jack stopped his ministrations and looked deep into Sally's emerald eyes, "If he wants to take you away, he's going to have to get through me. But, I believe he is smart enough not to question the Pumpkin King. I promise that I'll keep you safe throughout the rest of our lives." He pulled a small black box out of his tailcoat and hid it behind his back, Sally didn't notice. "Now, I was going to do this at a later date, but given the events that have happened in the past few days, I don't want to wait any longer. Sally, you're the angel of my nightmare, the one thing that keeps me going from day to day, the only reason I haven't gone completely crazy yet." He chuckled, "This world would mean nothing to me if you weren't here in it. I love you, Sally. You're all I want and all I need." He dropped to one knee and revealed the small black box from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a small silver ring with an ice-blue diamond in the center, "Sally, will you marry me?"

Sally brought her hands to her face as she gasped. Her dreams were coming true! The man of her dreams was proposing to her! She found herself unable to speak, but she nodded her head as fresh tears of joy pooled in her eyes.

Jack grinned his classical skeletal grin and slipped the ring on Sally's finger. He got to his feet and kissed her tears away, "I've never been as happy as I am right now, with you." He kissed her face, neck, and shoulders, whispering to her while he did so. "My rag-doll Pumpkin Queen… my angel… my Sally Skellington… I love you."

Sally melted at his ministrations and was able to find her voice again, "I love you too, my skeleton king, my hero, my Jack." Sally pulled Jack's head back off of her shoulder to give him another needy kiss on his bony lips.

The two Halloween Town lovers stood at Spiral Hill for most of the night, then retired to Jack's- no, **their** home, with Jack carrying the woman he would soon call his queen in his arms. They were in love and nobody was going to tear them apart. Nobody.

**The End**

**Hey! What did you guys think? I know I have the doc as more of a father figure in Your Blessing?, but I've been in a mood lately, so it just popped in my head. Did you enjoy the fluffiness of JackxSally? Nothing puts me in a better mood than a fluffy Jally story! Let me know if you like it! R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON**


End file.
